Torgal
Background Torgal is a Sovani, a race known for its incredible longevity. His four arms make him a powerful battlefield presence. The sovani race generally keeps to themselves, making it unusual that Torgal would work for Athlum-especially in such a prominent position. Somewhat detached (as befits one whose lifespan exceeds all the other Generals' plus David's ages combined), he is nonetheless a loyal servant of Athlum and is Lord David's right hand (sometimes two) adviser in diplomatic matters of state. Considered leader of the four generals his intelligence can make him seem slightly conniving. His past experiences have made him strong, but at the same time have left him emotionally detached from others. * Lugh's Revenge (Remnant Weapon Art) - requires Brionac * Cerulean Rain (Weapon Art) - requires Gremory Dominus + Balance/Mystic Focus * Hawkarang (Weapon Art) - requires Halphas Dominus + Combat Focus }} * Lugh's Revenge (Remnant Weapon Art) - requires Brionac * Cerulean Rain (Weapon Art) - requires Gremory Dominus + Balance/Mystic Focus * Hawkarang (Weapon Art) - requires Halphas Dominus + Combat Focus }} Generic (these will be replaced with weapons from the upgrade path) * Any Leraje, Naberius or Gremory customization path weapon (Balance Focus) * Any Cimejes, Seere or Halphas customization path weapon (Combat Focus) * Any Zepar, Focalor or Gremory customization path weapon (Mystic Focus) Final (no further upgrades) * Gremory Dominus x2 (Balance/Mystic Focus) * Halphas Dominus x2 (Combat Focus) |} |} *''"You have chosen well"'' (When chosen as a party leader) *''"Consider well the strength of the entire party"'' (when checking his stats) *''"Excellent!"'' (When leveling up); "Brilliant!" (When learning a new skill) *''"Do you require assistance?"'' (when party member receives damage) *''"Hmm, not bad..."'' (when dealing less damage than usual) *''"Watch and learn!"'' (when completing a finishing strike) *''"Taste my power!"'' (occasionally when using Bluff) *''"This is your end!"'' (occasionally when finishing a union off) *''"Stand your ground!"'' (occasionally when flanked) *''"We must contain them!'' (occasionally when flanked or Raidlocked) *''"These opponents are not to be underestimated"'' (When fighting a strong foe or a rare monster) *''"Your attacks are worthless!"'' (when countering) *''"Remnant, obey my command!"'' (when using Lugh's Revenge) *''"Good. Let us set the pace!"'' (when selecting command for his union) *''"You merely delay the inevitable."'' (upon enemy reinforcement) *''"WRRRRRRRRGH!"'' (occasionally, when his union charges) *''"You can learn the enemy's moves without absorbing them!"'' (when deadlocked by an enemy) *''"This isn't even worth my time."'' (when dealing heavy damage) *''"Stop slacking."'' (when an ally hits for low damage) *''"Look who's here."'' (when deadlocked) *''"Crush them like worms!"'' (when deadlocking a weaker union) *''"Obviously something is going on..."'' (when attacking a special/rare unit) *''"Keep them off balance, and crush them!"'' (when attacking a slightly stronger unit) *''"Ugh! This second chance won't be wasted."'' (when being revived) *''"Can you handle this?!"(when using a mystic art) *"Good! Let us set the pace!"'' (when a debuff runs out on the union) *''"Come!!"'' (when advancing into a deadlock) *''"You fool wish to die?"'' (when attacking a weaker unit) *''"My thanks." "My gratitude."'' (when healed) *''"At last. It is mine."'' (When claiming an item) *''"Fine. My needs are not so great, that others cannot go before me."'' (when the item is seized) *''"I'll cut our way through this interference!"'' (When selecting commands for his union during a deadlock) *''"I am Torgal... of Athlum!"'' (When dealing the final blow to an enemy union) |} Gallery Category:Athlum General